


Liz's Captain Swan Drabbles and Shorts

by Lizzyc807



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, cs au ff, cs fanfic, cs ff, cs mc ff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzyc807/pseuds/Lizzyc807
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I'll be posting all of my Short Stories, One Shots, and Drabbles. I have a lot of feels about this couple and this is my collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Killian's thoughts for his Little Princess

**A/N: I was having some Daddy Killian Feels and I wanted to write something.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The cool night air was blowing through the open window. Killian was having a hard time falling asleep. Emma was sleeping soundly next to him. She was feeling warm so she liked to have the room a cold as possible. He couldn’t blame her given her condition and was happy to indulge her in whatever she desired.

He was thinking back over his life at sea and trying to figure out how he ended up with everything he ever wanted. They’d only been married six months before they were blessed. He didn’t think his life could get any happier but when Emma told him about the baby he was elated. He held up his hand and looked at the gold band that was a symbol of their union and their love. He kissed Emma on top of her head and she shuffled closer to him.

She was laying on her side with her hand lightly laying over her baby bump. She was the ever protective mother.  That was one of the biggest reasons he loved her. She did things fearlessly and sometimes without thinking to protect the people she loved most. She never thought about herself or the consequences. It drove him crazy but that was what he was for. He would protect her with everything he had in him, even if she didn’t want him to and now he would do that for their child too.

When the family found out about the baby they were excited. Henry was thrilled that he was going to be a big brother. He’d grown a foot taller since he first met him. He noticed Emma watching Henry sometimes and a sad smile would creep up on her face. He once asked her why she was sad and she just shrugged and said she missed it. She missed everything. She wouldn’t change her relationship with Henry for anything but she missed it.

Emma watched her parents go through all of the baby firsts with Little Charming and it wasn’t easy for them. They missed it with her too. He observed that he saw Snow looking at Emma sometimes with the same sad smile. They were tough women and they were lucky to have each other at this point in their lives where they could be so close. They would have a relationship as mother and daughter that no other woman would experience. It suited them as they were unique.  

When they found out that they were having a daughter, Emma cried. She was so overjoyed that she couldn’t stop sobbing. He had to tell her parents because she couldn’t get the words out to tell them. He cried himself when he told them because if his daughter was anything like her mother or grandmother, even his own sweet mother, she would be magnificent. He would be wrapped around her tiny finger from the moment she arrived into the world. He kissed Emma again and placed his hand on her bump.

He couldn’t wait see Emma holding her. That would be the site that would imprint in his memory for the rest of his days. He would have his happiness after all the long years of torment. He knew his brother would look down upon him and his family smiling. He would be proud of the man he’d become. 

Emma sighed and shuffled a little. The little princess was very active tonight. He could see her moving. He was amazed that Emma was allowed any sleep at all. The day was coming soon and he was anxious.

He gently rubbed his hand up and down over the baby bump and whispered,”Tiny princess, your mum needs to rest. I know you are going to be strong just like her. I can’t wait to hold you in my arms but you need to rest too. I love you already.  You will make my life complete as your mother made me whole. “

He kissed her bump and slid down into the bed and snuggled up close breathing in her scent.  She nestled in closer. He closed his eyes and fell asleep dreaming about the day he would hold his tiny princess’s hand for the first time.


	2. Jones Family AU / Morning Routines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning Routines
> 
> Lots of Daddy Killian Feels – so continuing with my family dynamic Emma and Killian are married, they have a 3 year old son Liam and a 6 month old daughter named Annabelle. They are getting ready for the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killian came into their bedroom carrying their happy bouncing little girl, Annabelle. The man rose with the sun and luckily most days he had everything prepared before the children woke up so she just had to get herself ready. Killian was so in love with his children that she was certain he was going to spoil them rotten. She loved watching him play with them, sing to them, and read to them. He was getting used to the modern world but he preferred the personal time with them sitting on his lap and reading them books.

She pulled back the blankets and got up from the bed rushing over to scoop up her little princess. She gave her little kisses on her dimpled cheeks and blew on her little belly causing her to giggle hysterically. Killian wrapped his arms around them both and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Good Morning, Love. I trust you slept well?”he asked.

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“I think it would be impossible for me not to sleep well having an insatiable husband like you.” She said smiling.

Killian grinned.

“Liam is still sleeping, Love. I didn’t have the heart to wake him yet. He looked so peaceful. Of course the little princess was sitting up smiling as soon as I walked by her room.” he said tickling her under her chin as her little blue eyes peered up at him.

“I’m surprised his Papa didn’t wake him.” she said raising an eyebrow.

He scratched behind his ear nervously. “He’s a growing lad and he needs his rest. “

She nodded and grinned at him. She warned him that if he kept waking him so early that he would be cranky by the afternoon and make it harder for him to take a nap. He finally got the message when Liam threw a tantrum and happened to wake Annabelle from her nap at the same time. He was alone while she was at the store. She walked in to two screaming babies and he looked like he needed a drink.

“Let me take her Love, you get a shower.” he said smiling.

“OK. I love you.” she said kissing him softly.

He took Annabelle from her arms. She was wiggling and chewing on her finger. A tooth just started breaking through her gums so she’d been drooling everywhere. He walked over to the rocking chair and sat down with her. He picked up her favorite book and began to show her the pictures.

She got the feeling she interrupted _Papa Princess Time_ so she went about her daily routine. She smiled as she saw them together. It really made her heart sing to see how much he loved them.

Liam was his little shadow. He followed him around mimicking everything he did. He would pick up things for Annabelle when Killian needed them, providing him with an extra set of hands. He would try on his boots, ask to wear his necklace, or pull out his little sailboat asking to go to the lake.  Killian just ate it up. He would take Liam sailing whenever he had the time. He spent time showing him the stars and explaining what the sextant was.  Liam loved it as much as Killian. She would have to pull them in from the balcony at night sometimes as they both seemed to be immune to the cold. She would see their blue eyes and red noses smiling into the sky. She’d have hot cocoa waiting for them on the counter when they finally made it in the door.

Henry stayed with them half the time and half the time with Regina. He was nearly a man now and loved his baby brother and sister. He was a big help too. Liam loved to play games with Henry.  Killian was a great step-father to Henry too. Over the years that Henry got to know him he saw that he was an excellent sounding board. He had lived 300 years so he would tell Henry he could give him firsthand accounts of history as he knew it.  Henry would also help Killian with some of the modern things that seemed odd. When he first decided to stay in Storybrooke he and Henry hung out a lot together. Henry taught him how to use a cell phone as well as other modern inventions. He tried washing clothes though once with dish liquid. That was a mess but he learned..

As wonderful and supportive as he has been to her as a husband, he was an incredible father. Her parents were so surprised to see him that way. She knew but they didn’t understand how amazing Killian was until they saw him with his child for the first time. Her mother admitted more than anyone that she was wrong about him. Emma would just smile, she never had to defend the man she loved. She knew that others would see he was a man of honor eventually and she loved him for all that he was.

When she came out from the bedroom she found Killian in the kitchen stirring up pancake batter with his little helper Liam standing on a chair next to him. They both had flour sprinkled on their clothes and Liam had it on the tip of his nose and cheeks. Annabelle was sitting happily in her highchair chomping on some cheerios.

“Pancakes Love?” asked Killian.

“Mama!” yelled Liam. He came running over and jumped up for a hug. She had flour handprints all over her. She kissed him on his little nose.

“Good Morning Liam. Are you helping Papa with the pancakes?” she asked?

“I’m his first mate!”he announced.

Killian winked at her and continued flipping the pancakes.

Liam ran back to his position and continued stirring the batter in the bowl.

“Coffee?”she asked? He nodded. She pulled two mugs from the cupboard and prepared each as they liked it. She picked up Annabelle’s sippy cup and put it back onto her tray.

“Are you going to be alright today?”she asked.

“I’ve got this Love, you do what you need to do.” he said smiling as he stacked the pancakes on the plate.

She had to meet with her mother and Regina to talk about some of the town business. She expected to be gone for a few hours. She set the table plates, forks, butter and syrup on the table to accompany the pancakes.

She walked up behind him and hugged him putting her head against his shoulder. He leaned back and kissed her. She sighed and tightened her squeeze.

“Come on buddy, let’s get in your seat so you can eat some of these delicious pancakes that you helped Papa make.” she said.

He jumped down from the chair and ran up to her waiting arms. She spun him around and kissed him on his cheeks.

“Be good today for Papa. I won’t be gone too long.” she said.

“Aye Aye Mama.” he said saluting her.

Killian laughed. She raised an eyebrow.

“The lad is going to be a proper sailor. Good Form. ” he said.

She dropped a few more cheerios onto Annabelle’s tray. She was holding onto her gummy ring rubbing it against her sore gums.

She moved her into position at the table and Killian joined them with the pancakes. They sat together and completed their morning routine. She looked around at their smiling faces. She loved her life. 


	3. Operation Swan Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I was thinking about Emma and Killian with all of these interruptions and thought they needed a little alone time. Just a little drabble about Captain Swan.

Emma is stressed out with all of the problems occurring in Storybrooke. Killian wants to get her alone on a date without interruptions.

_Killian_

He was getting frustrated. They kept missing each other with all of the mayhem going on in the town.  Emma was called in every five minutes to look into some strange phenomenon when they were together. He could see the stress wearing on here. She was used to handling one job at a time and doing it on her own terms. Being the town sheriff was not something she originally signed up for but rather fell into.  With Zelena finally gone the town was starting to get back to its normal Storybrooke operations for those who had been there before and there were still many who were new and had been displaced the second time the curse came.

He finally realized the only way that he was going to be able to get her a break and some time alone he was going to have to enlist her family. They loved Emma as much as he did and were willing to jump at the chance for her to get a little happiness in all the madness.

Snow White and Henry were his accomplices. She would be due to pick up Henry from school at 3:00. The one thing she prioritized over all this madness was being there for Henry first and then taking care of all of the Storybrooke problems came next. She always left herself for last and sometimes that meant never.

He wanted this to be perfect so Snow helped him prepare a picnic basket of the foods that she liked. He was going to take her out of the town and away from those blasted cell phones and technology that everyone was so dependent upon. He found a quiet place in the woods with the help of Robin Hood. Robin was grateful to them for bringing Marian home so he said it was the least he could do to ensure them a safe place in the woods.  They always seemed to be roaming the woods for one thing or another. This time he wanted it to be for something good.

 Snow would show up at 3:00 to bring Henry home with her and relieve Emma of her gadgets. David would take care of the town while they went away for a few hours. Surely the town would still be standing when they returned. He only hoped she would be pleased.

3:00 came and he hid across the street from the school with the basket in his hand. He wanted to surprise her. He could feel the anticipation welling up inside hoping that she would go willingly and not feel pressured to accept.

 She arrived in her yellow bug and parked next to the school. He observed her looking a little ragged and checking her phone from time to time as she stood outside of her car waiting for Henry. Her beautiful blond hair was blowing in the gentle breeze that was chilling the town.  She looked down and he could see her frown.  She pushed her hair back from her face and he watched her looking up and down the street in front of her as if she was searching for something. She went back to looking at her phone.

Snow White came walking up behind Emma pushing a baby carriage. She immediately gave Emma a hug and he witnessed Emma holding onto her mother tightly for quite awhile. When she pulled back she had tears in her eyes and Snow was wiping them away. He just wanted to run to her and scoop her into his arms and take away whatever stress she was feeling to make her so unhappy.  Henry came bounding up behind them and she turned and smiled. He loved her smile. It lit up his world. He wasn’t sure she would ever understand just how much he appreciated seeing her happy.  

Henry gave her a big hug and she held onto him a little tighter too. Henry was going to give him the signal when he was to come over. Henry named their little plan Operation Swan Rescue and was very proud of it.

Snow was talking to Emma and she was nodding her head. Henry gave him a thumbs up and he crept out from the side of the building walking towards them from behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Emma_

She had the longest week. Every time she thought things were calm they were either worse or weirder. There were new people popping up each day and entering the town. They were wandering in the forest after the new curse seeking shelter in caves and in bushes but as the cold came in they were forced to continue looking for better shelter. These were new Storybrooke residents that were not affected by the previous curse so to them this was a very strange new world.

The station was bustling with Enchanted Forest refugees. Archie, Granny, and Snow all lead the efforts to help the new residents find somewhere to live and try to explain the situation to them. They also had residents who were part of the previous curse who wanted to go back. Some of them had situations that were less than their station back home, others just missed the old land, and the modern amenities were just too much for them. They missed their simpler lives.

She often thought of Killian when talking to these people. She missed having him with her. He had been by her side through almost everything since she came back from New York. Their relationship was moving forward but rather slowly due to all these complications. She would see him as often as she could but her phone kept interrupting them or some other magical disaster would come walking down the street. She felt horrible for neglecting him. Henry was her first priority but she wanted to spend time with him too. He was important to her.  She kept her appointment with Henry to pick him up daily from school at 3:00 so she could hear about his day and take a break from everything.  She looked forward to it and it was almost as if the residents knew not to call the station during that time.

She and Killian tried to have dinner several times this week and none of them turned out right. She started feeling more frustrated with this job and this situation. She was used to making her own rules and working cases that suited her. Dealing with magical creatures and people from fairytale lands was harder than it looked. 

She pulled up in front of the school and parked her car in the usual spot. It was nice enough with a little chill in the air. She decided to wait outside and get some fresh air. The day was a lot harder than usual with a few break ins. New people entered the town and didn’t realize they couldn’t just enter any residence. There were also a few property damage claims she had to check out where vandals appeared to be the culprits.

She kept checking her phone to see if Kilian called. She was hoping he would get used to the phone she gave him. Even if she got to hear his voice she would feel a little less stressed out. It was nice to know he thought of her.  She would make a point to clear her schedule this afternoon and find him. She needed to take a break and she needed him. She kept looking up and down the street just in case she saw him.  

“Mom, what are you doing here?”asked Emma.

“Oh, I knew you were picking up Henry so I thought maybe I could spend a little time with you before school let out. I’ve missed you.” said Snow.

Emma pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight. She held onto her for a long while letting herself relax into it. She felt a rush of emotions and tears welled up in her eyes.

“Emma, are you alright?”asked Snow.

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m just feeling a little overwhelmed.” Said Emma.

The school bell rang and the children came bounding out.

“Mom!” yelled Henry bounding over towards them.

She pulled Henry into a hug. She held onto him for awhile. He was getting so big and he was getting older. Before she knew it he would be grown up.

“Emma, how about I take Henry back home with me for awhile and you take a little break?”said Snow.

“Yeah, Mom we can spend some time together later. I think there is someone who would like a little of your time this afternoon.” said Henry smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around startled and smiled.

“Surprise Love.” said Killian.

“You’re here, I’ve been wondering where you are? When are you going to start using that phone I gave you.” asked Emma smiling.

“I don’t know love, seems to me that you might be less stressed without it.” he said.

“You’re probably right.” she sighed.

“I’m going to be taking you away from this crazy town for the afternoon. I won’t take no for an answer.” said Killian.

She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and she could see the concern looking back at her. He had a hopeful smile. She couldn’t help but smile back and nod her head. She looked at Henry and Snow who were both smiling back at her..

“Now give your mother your contraptions so we can have a peaceful afternoon without distraction. ”he said.

Surprisingly she did as he requested. She took her phone from her pocket and handed it to her mother.

“Don’t worry about Henry, he’s going to be fine with me. Come by for your  _contraptions_  later.” said Snow smiling.

“Yeah, Mom go and have a good time.” said Henry.

She looked down and saw the picnic basket and smiled.

“OK, where to?” she asked smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a quick ride to the edge of the woods where their date would start. He gave her directions and she smiled keeping quiet most of the ride. When they arrived at the location he quickly walked around to her side of the car and opened her door. He extended his arm to her to help her out so he could guide her .

“This way Love.” he said smiling.

She took his arm and he led her down a path to a clearing. She was smiling from ear to ear.

“I’m really glad you did this. I’ve missed you. I was hoping we would get to spend some time together today.” she said.

He breathed a sigh of relief. She was quiet on their way over and he was afraid she wasn’t interested in going.

“I’ve missed you too, Love. I figured the only way I was going to get you away was to kidnap you in a manner of sorts.” he said smiling raising one eyebrow.

“I’ll let you kidnap me any day Captain.” she said.

They walked into the wooded area. There was a fire going in a pit and a blue and white checkered blanket stretched on the ground for them to sit on along with an ice bucket with champagne chilling. They walked over and sat down on the blanket.

“Grab the champagne Love?”he asked.

He opened the basket and pulled out two glasses and assorted sandwiches and items from Grannies that she liked.

He handed her a glass and she smiled.

She popped the cork and poured some into each of their glasses. He lay out the other foods out in front of him.  She handed him a glass.

“Cheers Love” he said.

“Cheers” she said.

They clinked their glasses together.

They spent some time eating the delicious foods that Granny packed. He had sandwiches, strawberries, macaroni and cheese, and there was even some pie with whipped cream for dessert.

“You pulled all of this together?”she asked.

“Well Love, Henry and your parents had a hand in this too. We all care about you and are worried you are working too hard. Henry even gave this a code name  _Operation Swan Rescue._ ” he said.

“Thank you. I’m a lucky girl to have all of you in my life. I definitely needed to be rescued.” she said.

“No, I’m the lucky one Love.” he said.

She leaned in close and gave him a light kiss on the lips lingering just a little. He responded by pulling her in closer and deepening the kiss. He pulled her closer until she was sitting on his lap and things quickly escalated. She could feel herself getting lost in the warmth of his body against her. It felt good to let go and just relax. She reluctantly pulled back kissing him once more softly. They were both panting breathless. He was smiling back at her.

“That was…”he sighed.

“I know. Maybe we should take this party somewhere private.” she said.  

He slid her off of his lap so that her back was leaning up against his chest and she as sitting between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her. He felt her relax against him. He gave her little kisses on top of her head.

“I’m not ready to give you back just yet.” he whispered brushing his lips against her ear.

She snuggled back rubbing against his warm body. It was a little chilly now that the sun was going down.

“What are you thinking about Love?”he asked.

“Absolutely nothing and its perfect.” she said.

They sat together watching the sunset snuggling and kissing. They finished the champagne and strawberries.  It was the perfect date without interruptions and she felt more relaxed than she had in a long time.

She helped him clean up and douse the fire in the pit. She decided it was time to put them first and she had a wicked idea.

“Ready Love?”he reluctantly asked.

“You mentioned something about whipped cream right?” she asked smiling.

“Yes Love, Granny said you can put it on top of the pie. Are you hungry?”he asked.

“Yes but not for pie.  Let’s go back to my place and I can show you what else you can use whipped cream for.” she said suggestively.

He raised his eyebrow and smiled.

She extended her arm to pull him up. Tonight was going to be a lot of fun and for once Killian Jones would be the one who was surprised by her. The town would still be standing tomorrow. Tonight was going to be about them without interruption. 


	4. Where's my Hook?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Continuing in my Jones Family Series, Emma and Killian are married with 2 small children – Liam and Annabelle. Killian can’t find his hook.

 

“Love, have you seen my Hook?”called Killian as he looked around the apartment. The room was tossed completely. The couch pillows were taken off lying around, the children’s toys were laying out of their boxes and the closet was turned out onto the floor.

“No, I haven’t seen it. Wasn’t it attached?”she called. “I removed it when I put Annabelle down for a nap. I want to make sure it’s put away so the children aren’t in danger.” he said.

Emma walked into the living room, eyes wide. “Where did you leave it?”she asked. “Well I put it here on the side table when I rocked her to sleep. Then I went to put her down in her crib, came back and it was gone.” he said.

“Hmm, and you’re sure Liam wasn’t home when you took it off?”she asked.  “No Love, I’d already dropped him off at Pre-school before putting the little princess down for her nap.” he said. He continued to frantically search down the sides of the couch, under the furniture, and around the room.

Emma walked back into her sleeping daughter’s room to check on her. Annabelle was sleeping soundly snuffling into her soft pillow. She went to pull up her blanket and she looked down to notice her baby daughters hands wrapped tightly around her Papa’s hook. She shook her head and carefully removed the hook from her. She tucked her in and quietly exited the room.

She came back into the living room to find Killian sitting on the floor, deep in thought. “EHem, looking for something?” she said holding up the hook in front of her smiling.

“Where did you find it?”he said looking exasperated.

“You’re sleeping princess had her hands wrapped around it while sleeping peacefully in her crib. Are you sure you left it on the side table?”she asked.

“I’m positive.” he said standing up and walking towards her smiling.

The hook disappeared from Emma’s hands before their eyes. They both looked at each other and gasped. Emma quickly walked back to Annabelle’s room, Killian trailing behind her. There was no change and the little princess was still softly snoozing in her crib. They looked down to find her little pink hands wrapped around the cold steel hook.

Emma looked at Killian in disbelief. “Well it appears the little princess takes after her mother in more ways than one.” said Killian smiling. “It appears she does.” whispered Emma. 


	5. The Bad Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Bad Dream … After weeks of mulling over her feelings things come to a head when her subconscious takes over.

 

She woke up with a start. She blinked hard to adjust her eyes to the light in the room. It was still dark except for the moonlight shining in through her window. She smoothed her hair back from her face and wiped her hand across the dampness that still remained across her eyes. She’d lost him. She felt emptiness inside her chest and it ached for him. Why did it take her subconscious scaring the crap out of her to make her wake up and see what she’d been pushing away all this time? She needed to go to him and pray that she hadn’t done too much damage. She pulled on her boots, grabbed her keys , a jacket and ran out the door. She was thankful that Henry was with Regina because she was sure she was screaming in her sleep.

She quietly entered the boarding house at Granny’s and went to his room. He was probably asleep but she needed to see him. She needed to know he was ok. She knocked and waited. She heard noises from behind the door and subtle curse words after a bang. She smiled and felt a little relief knowing he was there and ok. He pulled open the door, his hair messy but he still looked adorable.

“Swan?”

She jumped at him and held him as tight as she could. She could feel the tears pooling in her eyes again and she could breathe. She could feel her heart beating hard.

“Swan, what’s happened? Are you alright?” he asked in a strained voice as she gripped him.

She didn’t want to let go. He was giving her tiny kisses on her head and smoothing his hand down her back. He pulled her inside and closed the door behind her.

“Don’t let me go. Don’t let me go.” she whispered. He held her tighter.

“Swan, are you alright?  What’s wrong? Why are you crying? Is it Henry? What can I do?” he asked.

She held him so tight, tears still falling and whimpers from her lips.

“I’m sorry to barge in so late. I had a bad dream and I’d lost you.” she whispered into his chest.

He relaxed and snuggled her close to him. “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.” he said.

She pulled away and looked up into his eyes. “I can’t lose you.” she said kissing him lightly on the lips.

“Swan, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. It was just nonsense, a bad dream.” he said smiling.

“Killian, I’ve been such a fool. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for pushing you away. I’m sorry for holding back. I was scared.” she said.

“Swan, you don’t have to apologize to me. I know you are scared. I’m a patient man. You know how I feel about you and I’ll wait until you’re ready.” he said kissing her lightly.

“Killian, When I thought I lost you.. I-I’ve never felt pain like that before. I can’t lose you. I just can’t.” she said pushing her face against his chest. She just listened to his heart beating. She listened to him breathing.

“I’m here, I promise you I’m not going anywhere. Lass it was just a dream.” he said with a little chuckle.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. He was grinning at her like an idiot but his smile softened when he saw how visibly shaken she was. He caressed his hand down the side of her face kissing her on the lips lightly.

“Killian, I love you.” She said smiling.

“I know Lass, I’ve just been waiting for you to realize it.” he said smiling.

She kissed him lightly.

“I’m sorry it took me so long. I’m sorry it took my subconscious to tell me what my heart has known for a long time. Most of all I’m sorry if I’ve hurt you.” she said.

“Emma, please stop apologizing for who you are. I love you Sweetheart. I would wait for you until the end of time. Nothing you’ve done could have deterred my feelings for you.” He said looking at her with all sincerity in his eyes.

“Will you come home with me?”she asked.

“It’s late, why don’t you just stay here with me tonight.” he asked.

“I mean for good.” she said smiling.

A look of understanding crossed his face and he held her tight resting his chin on her head. “I’m forever yours.” He said.

She felt relief for letting her feelings finally come to the surface and she felt safe.  She spent the rest of the night making it up to him and woke up the next morning rested and happy in his arms. 


	6. The New Addition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : OK –Warning – this is the fluffiest piece of fluff ever. Emma just came home from having Annabelle and she is thinking about her life.

**The New Addition**

Emma sat in the white wooden rocking chair softly rocking her new baby daughter back and forth. She was so beautiful, pink and perfect. Her little finger was wrapped around her larger finger. She felt tears pool in her eyes. She wasn’t sure if it was the hormones or the fact that she was in awe of her. She always dreamed of having a family. She still couldn’t believe she was so lucky to have what she’d always wanted. She could hear Killian playing pirates with Liam in the living room. The pair had quite the imagination and their couch was used in many ways. Today it was The Jolly Roger and Liam was his first mate. They would act out scenes that others would think were imagination gone wild but Killian lived as a pirate in Neverland for 300 years. She couldn’t help but believe that they were partially if not fully true tales. Her husband was a good man and an amazing father. He was so attentive to her and the children.

She thought fondly of the day she first told him about Annabelle. He’d already been overjoyed to have Liam. He’d been brought to tears at the thought of a second child. When they heard the news that they were having a daughter, she was brought to tears. She would often think back to her life growing up and how hard it had been for her. She’d been alone and as a girl it was a lot harder to be resourceful. Her children would want for nothing. Killian knew as well as she did what it was like to be left alone and an orphan. He was always safe and sometimes a little more pre-cautious than she liked but she knew he meant well.

She carefully laid Annabelle into her crib. She looked at the mobile of fragile unicorns hanging above it. When her mother first saw it hanging she broke down and hugged Emma so hard. She was so happy that her granddaughter would have the chance to use something that was meant for her and that she would be safe and happy. She walked out of the room closing the door softly. She wanted to check on her pirates. They suddenly got quiet.

“What’s going on in here?”she asked to what appeared to be an empty room.

Liam peeked up from behind the couch giggling. She inched over to the chair next to them. “We’re below deck mama.” said Liam giggling.

“Are you alright Love?”asked Killian coming out of hiding. “I’m fine. I just missed my men.” she said. He came over picked her up and carried her over to the couch. “Behold the Jolly Roger.” He said grinning. He sat her down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She looked at him raising an eyebrow wondering if he really did remember their encounter.

 Liam came running from behind and kissed her on the cheek and gave her a big hug.  “Welcome aboard Mama. Papa said we have to look out for mermaids.” he said grinning. “Mermaids sure can be nasty. You don’t want to get caught up with them.” she said.

Killian sat down next to her and pulled her into his side wrapping his arm around her. “Is the little princess asleep?” he asked. “Yes, she is sleeping soundly.” She said smiling. “I’m sure she will be awake at night then.” he said. She groaned. “Let’s hope we don’t have a repeat of last night.” she said.

“How about I get you a cup of tea?” he asked. “I think I’m just going to go take a nap.” she said. He nodded.

“Papa, I thought you said ladies weren’t allowed on board the Jolly Roger?”said Liam. “Well, Mama is a princess and she’s special.” he said smiling.

“So Annabelle is allowed too?”said Liam groaning.

“Come here Lad.” said Killian holding out his arms and welcoming him in. Liam jumped up on his lap. “Annabelle is allowed to come aboard too. She’s your sister and yes she is a princess so she’s allowed.” said Killian snuggling him close.

“You have to look out for her Liam. You’re her big brother. She already loves you, just like Mama and Papa do.” said Emma.

“Yes, she does.” Said Killian.

“We are all part of a family.” said Emma tickling him under his arm. Liam giggled.

“OK, then I love her too. Come on Papa, let’s play pirates.” said Liam.

“A Pirates work is never done Love.” said Killian smiling. “Papa we need to get below deck, the storm is coming.” said Liam.

 “Are you looking for treasure?” she asked. He smiled. “I’ve already found it Love.” Emma kissed him softly on the lips. He could still make her knees go weak whenever he wanted. She left her pirates to go nap before the little princess made more demands. She’d found her treasure too.


	7. The Disappearance of Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This little plot bunny came in my head and I wasn’t able to get it out until I wrote it down. Emma is missing and Killian, David, and Snow are worried because no one has seen her since this morning.

 

Emma opened her eyes and blinked trying to adjust to the lack of light. She felt pain in the back of her head. She tried to sit up but was immediately forced back down by the level of the ceiling above her and the fact that she bumped her head scraping it across the rough surface. She now had pain in both the front and back of her head. She took a moment to shake the stars from her eyes and tried to piece together what happened. The last thing she remembered was going to Granny’s and picking up some coffee before she was due into the station.  She walked out to her car and then it was a blank.

 She reached up and ran her finger tips along the top feeling the ridges and knots of what appeared to be wood. She had about a 12 inch clearing above her head but she appeared to have room to crawl forward and back. There was a tiny amount of light creeping in through the far corner of the prison she was trapped inside. She was able to roll over onto her stomach. The floor felt cold and ridged, like concrete.  She crawled low on her belly towards the light hoping she could get a peek outside.  It smelled dank and musty. It also felt a bit damp along the floor. She could feel her heart racing and her breathing getting quicker as she crawled. The feeling of being trapped in a small space was frightening. She got to the light and tried to peek out the tiny holes. The room was dark with only a small source of light shining down over wherever she was. The room appeared to be empty, possibly a basement. She rolled on her back and closed her eyes letting out a breath. The room was silent except for her breathing. The pain was shooting through her skull and her temples were thumping hard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killian rushed into the police station. He’d been unable to reach Emma since she’d left him this morning. She was supposed to meet him for lunch at Granny’s and didn’t show up. Ruby told him that the last time she saw her was when picked up her coffee that morning. It was unlike her not to call him on that bloody phone that she forced him to carry if something would detain her.

“Killian, what are you doing here? Emma’s not here. I thought she was with you.” said David as he continued to shuffle the papers on his desk

“She isn’t here with you Mate?”he asked with worry in his voice. David slammed the desk drawer.

 “No, she isn’t here. What’s going on?”asked David crossing his arms in front of him.

“She left me this morning on her way to the station. She should have been here hours ago.” said Killian. He felt a huge lump caught in his throat and he immediately felt a wash of worry over his body. David rose from his chair dialing his phone.

“Snow, have you heard from Emma today?”asked David.

“ _She called me this morning from Granny’s. She was on her way to meet you at the station.” said Snow._

 _“_ Do you remember what time that was?”asked David.

“ _You’re starting to worry me David. What’s wrong? She called me around 9 am.” said Snow._

 _“_ No one has heard from her since this morning and she never showed up at the station.” Said David.

“ _David you have to find her. What if something happened to her? Is her car in town?”asked Snow._

 _”_ I’m going to look now. I’ll call you back if I find her. If she calls you please call me or Killian. He’s worried sick.” said David.

“I take it from your conversation that Snow hasn’t heard from her either.” asked Killian.

“No, she hasn’t heard from her since this morning. She called her around 9 am from Granny’s. Did you see her car when you were there?” said David.

Killian shook his head.

“Come on, let’s go check it out and see if we can find anything or find anyone who might have seen her.” said David.

“Mate, do you think we should be worried?”asked Killian.

“I hope not but we both know how headstrong she is sometimes.” said David.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She had no idea how long she’d been trapped. She tried looking out the little holes again to see if she was alone. It didn’t appear there were any signs of movement. She pushed her hand up against the low ceiling and tried to see if there was an opening to her wooden box.  She scooted along on her back pushing on each square above her slowly, trying not to leave any possible way out untouched. Her heart was pounding as she pushed and each push finding no relief. She reached the opposite end and kicked her feet at the back of the box feeling it give just a bit. Her span was small so she couldn’t put the power behind the kick that she hoped. She kicked harder and nothing. She let out a breath feeling exhausted from kicking and she tried once more hoping it would give and something fell to her left.

She suddenly remembered that she tucked her phone into her boot. She scrambled to feel for the object that fell out hoping it was her phone. To her relief it was. She let out a held breath. She gripped it and turned it on. She had 20 missed calls from her father and her bars were diminishing.  She pressed redial and prayed that her call would go through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They pulled up outside of Granny’s and parked the truck. They climbed out and walked along the sidewalk looking around for Emma, her car or some other clue to her whereabouts. Snow pulled up in her car in front of them.

“Any sign of Emma?”asked Snow.

David walked up and hugged her.

“Mate, look.” said Killian. He picked up a coffee to go cup that had Emma clearly marked on the side and it was nearly full except for the contents that spilled on the ground.

“David, there is no way that Emma would drop her coffee like that.” Said Snow hugging David.

Killian felt the floor drop from under him. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he thought it might explode. He was snapped to by the sound of David’s phone ringing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s Emma.” Said David.  “Emma!  Where are you?”

_“Daddy, I don’t know where I am. I’m trapped in a wooden box. I think it’s in a basement.” She whispered._

“Are you sure? Are you alone?” he asked with worry in his voice.

_“Yes, I’m trapped. I was kidnapped and taken here. I didn’t see who it was. I was hit from behind. That is all I remember. I don’t even know how I got here. I’m scared. I don’t hear anything or anyone.” she whispered._

“Mate let me talk to her.” said Killian pulling on David’s arm.

 “I’m putting you on speaker phone.” said David.

“Bloody Hell, Emma I’ve been worried sick.” Said Killian.

_“Killian”.” she said feeling tears pool in her eyes and her voice shaking._

“Love, are you alright?” he said. His voice was full of worry.

“Emma Sweetie, Are you hurt? Is there any way out of the box? Can you focus on your magic to try to get out?” asked Snow.

_“Mom. I’m ok just a little banged up.” she said with her voice wavering. She didn’t even think about using her magic. She really wished she paid more attention to those lessons._

“Emma Sweetie calm down. Try to use your magic. Maybe you can find a way to free yourself.” she said in a calm soothing voice.

_“I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to do.” whispered Emma._

“Sweetheart, focus to my voice. Try to focus on freeing yourself love. Just focus on my voice.” Said Killian.

_“Ok.” she said her voice shaking. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The pain in her head was stinging. She could hear them rustling around and the car door closing behind them. She felt a little relief knowing they were coming to find her wherever she was._

“Love, are you alright. We’re coming. We will find you.” he said.

 _“Yes, ok. I’m trying. I’m sorry, my head it just hurts so much.” she said._ She pressed her eyes shut tight. She could hear Killian breathing in the phone. She focused hard on him and how much she cared for him. She focused on helping herself. She thought about lifting the top off the box. She pressed her eyes tight and squeezed her fist together pressing her nails hard into her cold, clammy hand. She could feel the cool dampness coming up from the floor onto her back and her body resisting the use of magic. She pushed harder gritting her teeth. The box started to shake and creak. She squeezed her eyes tight focusing on his breathing.

“You can do it Love. Help us find you. ” said Killian.

The lid to the crate popped open, it was held down by three nails.

“I’ve got it.” she said sitting up slowly and refocusing her vision to the new lighting and surveying the room. There were three windows along the wall but they were blacked out with newspaper and they were positioned high towards the ceiling. There was a stair case in front of her that lead to a door. The light above her was an exposed light bulb with a pull string. The rest of the room had some crumpled news paper lying on the floor and there were some signs leaning up against the wall in the corner.

“Any idea where you are?”said David.

 _“I’m in a basement, the room is empty. There is black and green tile on the floor. I see some signs up against the wall. Hang on I’m going to check them.”_ She felt woozy from the blow to her head and the exertion from using her magic. _“They are ice cream signs for vendors.” She said softly._

“Any Given Sundae! We’re on our way Honey.” said David.

 _“Please Don’t hang up!”she said_. She felt the pain come on strong from the back of her head. She reached back and found her hand came away with some blood. She felt her heart pounding hard.

“Sweetheart, we won’t leave you. We’ll be there in minutes.” said Killian.

 _“I don’t know if I’m alone. Please be careful. My gun is missing. I’m going to try the door.”_ she said softly.

“Love, just stay where you are. We’ll be there soon. Don’t do anything rash.” said Killian.

She crept towards the stairs. She slowly climbed each step leading to a door with a bit of light creeping out from under the door. She tested the handle slowly. She could hear Killian breathing.

 _“The door is locked. I don’t hear anyone out there_.” she whispered. Her heart was pounding so loud that she was sure they would be able to hear it over the phone.

“Swan, move to somewhere safe until we can get to you. Are there any windows?” he said softly.

“Yes, but they are blacked out and too high for me to reach. I don’t have anything I can stand on. The room is empty.” She whispered.

“Honey, we’re almost there.” said David.

“OK” she said softly.

She walked back over to her wooden prison and replaced the lid to make it look as though it was untouched. It looked like a storage box of some kind. She crept over and pushed her back flush with the wall facing the same direction as the door. She wanted to be unseen as long as possible in case her attacker returned and there wasn’t any place to hide. Her head was throbbing and she needed to sleep again.

“Love, we’re here. I’m coming to get you.” said Killian.

“Ok.” she said softly. She felt relief wash over her immediately and tears pooled in her eyes. She was sweating and her head was killing her. She could hear the rustling of fabric and then things went silent.

She heard a crash upstairs and some banging. She could hear their loud voices yelling and items crashing. She closed her eyes in fear of what might be going on. Then she heard a gunshot. She dropped to the floor holding her knees and resting her chin on top. She felt like she was going to pass out but her fear was keeping her awake. She gripped her phone in her hand hopeful that someone would call or come for her.

She heard the door handle moving and shaking, then a creak of the door and a whine of the wood when it was pulled open.

“Swan!” called Killian.

She jumped to her feet. “Killian! Are you alright? Is everyone alright? I heard a gunshot” she asked.

Relief washed over her and she rushed up the stairs meeting him half way into his waiting arms.  Tears were falling from her eyes and he was holding her so tight, kissing her on top of her head and her cheeks.  She looked up and could see the relief in his eyes.

“Come on Love, let’s get you out of here. You had me so worried.” Said Killian.

 She walked through the door to see her father handcuffing Hans on the floor by the door. She squinted her eyes looking towards him, noticing that he was passed out. “sonofabitch” she said under her breath.

“Love, let your father take care of him. We need to have you checked out. You’re hurt.” said Killian. He noticed that she had a cut on the back of her head and she was bleeding.

“Emma, are you alright?”asked David.

She nodded. Killian had his arms wrapped around her and she was shaking life a leaf.

“Let’s go Love. Your mother is waiting in the car.” he said.

“She came?”she asked eyes wide.

“Of course, we were all worried.” said Killian.

“What about Neal? Henry?”asked Emma.

“They’re fine love. Come on now. Let me take care of you for once.” said Killian. He scooped her off her feet and carried her to the car. She felt her body go limp in his arms and she snuggled close to his chest listening to his heart beat. She closed her eyes and let herself relax now that she was safe back in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He felt relief the instant he saw her but the fact that Hans put a hand on her made the rage burn like an inferno inside of him. If anything happened to her his humanity would have disappeared along with her. He would have hunted Hans down and killed him with his bare hands choking the life from him. He would have prayed for death along with him because his soul would have been empty and now that he’d felt what it was like for it to be filled with light and love he couldn’t go back and live that way. He’d never be able to live without her again. He was sure he would die of a broken heart. He prayed to the Gods above that she was safe and in his arms. Hans would pay but he was  certain that Emma would likely want to do some serious damage herself and he couldn’t deny his princess after all she’d been through but he would make sure that he would never hurt her again.  

 

 

 


	8. Liam's arrival : Jone's Family AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : I was having some Jones family feels today. Emma gives birth to Liam.

 

She leaned down and brushed her nose against the pink perfection that was her little newborn son’s head. He smelled of a softly scented soap. He was so warm, soft and fragile. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and he shuffled a little in his sleep. She tucked his flannel baby blanket a little tighter around him and held him snug against her.  The nurse told her that newborns like to be swaddled very tight. She felt tired but she didn’t care. She was so happy to see his little face after all those months. She kissed him again to make sure he was real. She couldn’t believe the day finally came. She took a deep breath and tried to hold back the tears that were pricking her eyes but she couldn’t. She could feel them trickling down her cheeks. They were for the son she was holding now and for the son she lost so many years ago. She felt both happy that she had Liam but sad that she never had Henry this way. She loved the time she had with Henry now and she knew that he would be someone Liam would look up to. She could picture Liam following Henry around like a little puppy. Henry would be a good big brother.

“Love, are you alright?”asked Killian as he entered the room.

“I’m fine, just hormones.” she said.

He bent down and wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb caressing her cheek.

“No Love, its more than that. What’s going on?” he asked as he sat in the chair by her bedside.

She shrugged shuffling Liam a little tears pouring out.

He held her hand and gazed into her watery eyes.

“It’s just, I never thought I would have this. The last time I was in this situation I had to give my baby away. I didn’t even look at him. I didn’t get to see ten perfect fingers and ten perfect toes. I didn’t get to see his little sweet face looking up at me for the first time.” She sobbed.

He got up and hugged her both of them together pressing a kiss against her head.

“It’s ok Emma. You have me and Liam is safe with both of us. Henry too.“ He said smiling at her.

“Do you want to hold him?”she asked smiling. She realized that she’d been holding him since the minute the nurses brought him back from cleaning him up. Killian got to hold him to show her after he was born but that was it. He looked so worried when they took him away. She had to reassure him that he would be right back.

“Of course. I didn’t want to ruin your moment with our son after all you did do all of the work.” he said smiling.

She tucked his little blanket around him and angled him to hand over to his proud father.

Killian looked like a little boy on Christmas morning that had just opened the gift of his dreams.  He had tears in his eyes as he gazed at their son. She couldn’t help but cry again watching them. She knew this was something Killian dreamt of and she was so happy that they were a family. This was her dream too and she had so much love for both of them.

“Love, he’s perfect. Every inch of him.” He said kissing him on his little head.

“I know.” she said smiling.

She pushed back against the pillow and got a little more comfortable in the bed.

“Your parents will be bringing Henry in a little while. Your mother suggested that they let you get some rest before they arrive. “he said only glancing as he watched their little son sleep in his arms.

“Ok” she said softly feeling her eyelids get heavy.

“Well Liam, you’ve made your mother and father the happiest people in the world today.” said Killian.

She smiled as she felt herself drifting off to sleep. 


	9. Jones Family AU : Liam Giggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N: Jones Family AU: So in these shorts I just love the idea of them doing regular family things and playing with their baby son. These are just some fluffy feels.

 

Killian stood in the doorway watching as Emma played with their baby son Liam. He was sitting in front of her and she was playing peek-a-boo with him. He’d only just started sitting on his own and was enjoying the new freedom.  He was laughing deep baby belly laughs. It forced a grin and his heart felt like it filled instantly. They were his whole world and watching them together brought him such joy.  

He’d just gotten back from Granny’s with lunch for them but he didn’t have the heart to disturb the game. Emma was smiling so brightly and she was laughing at each deep laugh that Liam let out when she revealed her smiling face from behind her hands.

“Who’s Mommy’s big boy?”

Liam giggled waving his arms.

“That’s right, it’s Liam.”

She picked him up and blew bubbles against his tummy causing him to laugh so hard he was squealing.  He couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“Oh, hey, when did you get back?”she asked smiling brightly.

“I didn’t want to disturb you.” He smiled.

She scooped up Liam into her arms and placed him on her side him carrying him over towards him. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and smiled.

Liam was smiling and cooing with a steady stream of drool coming down his chin.

“Daddy’s Home!” she said in a high pitched voice smiling.

Liam giggled reaching for him.

“Here you go Daddy, it’s like I’m not even here when you are in the room.” She said smiling.

“Love, that’s not true. “He said smiling taking the wiggling lad from her arms.

“He’s a Daddy’s boy, that’s for sure. “ she said walking towards the kitchen.

“Well, love you know I can’t help it if I’m irresistible. “ he said smiling and snuggling Liam closer to him.

Liam was playing with his long necklace and trying to put it into his mouth.

“Yeah, I know you don’t have to remind me.” she said with a wink.

He hugged Liam close and kissed him on top of his head.

“You know lad, we are very lucky to have your Mum. If it wasn’t for her you wouldn’t be here and likely neither would I. She tamed this poor old pirate’s heart .” He said.

She looked over and smiled as she set the table for their lunch.

“Ok you two, come over and sit down.” She said.

He put Liam in his high chair and gave him his little soft toy to chew on.

Emma turned around and he pulled her into a deep kiss catching her off guard. She looked at him with deep surprise on her face.

“What was that for?” she asked.

“I don’t think I can ever get enough of you. It’s just a reminder of how much I love you and there is no way to express the depths of that feeling for you so I intend to show you daily. I only hope that I can make your life as happy as you make mine every day.” He said holding her close to his chest and rocking her in a safe embrace.

They both peeked over at Liam who was contently chewing on his toy and smiling back at them. She looked up and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

“A girl could get used to that. You said it yourself, you are irresistible and I promise to show you just how much I love you later tonight.” she said smiling.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

“Looking forward to it Mrs. Jones.” he said kissing her again.

She gave him a swift swat on the butt.

“Later pirate, time for lunch.” She said.

Liam giggled.

 

 


	10. Tired Mommy : Jones Family AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Jones Family AU – Emma’s tired from taking care of newborn Liam. She’s been trying to do it all on her own and its taking its toll. Relief in the form of Prince Charming comes to rescue her.  
> A little Daddy Charming after watching all their moments as a team last night.

Emma slumped to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest next to her newborn son’s crib. He’s been sleeping for about 15 minutes which means he will surely be awake any time now. The little pirate prince seemed to like to cat nap and she was at her wits end. Killian was out working on patrol. She barely got any sleep the night before. He could see the weariness in her eyes and was reluctant to leave her alone. Liam would wake fully refreshed after about 20 minutes leaving her no time to take care of herself before he was up again. She couldn’t remember the last time she got a shower.  She felt the tears pooling in her tired eyes and lay her head on top of her knees hugging her legs tighter.

She thought about calling her mom but she didn’t want to relent that she couldn’t do this on her own. She never got to take care of Henry as a baby. She didn’t want to miss out on one minute of Liam’s life. His perfect blue eyes looking up and the cute little gurgling sounds he would make melted her heart.

She heard the door click and wiped her eyes pushing up from the floor just as her father entered the room.  She stopped in her tracks at the surprise.

“Emma, Are you ok?”asked David with concern in his eyes.

She walked over and hugged him tight sobbing into his shoulder. He put his arms around her cradling her head and smoothing his hand up and down her back. She didn’t hold back. She let it all out until she couldn’t cry anymore. He didn’t say a word to her. He just held her.

She pulled back slowly wiping her hand under her nose and wiping her tears away from her eyes.

“Thank you Dad.”

“Are you ok? Is something wrong with Liam?” he whispered crossing his arms in front of him.

“No, Dad. Liam is perfect. It’s just I’m tired and I smell. Liam sleeps just long enough for me to grab a drink and fill up for the next feeding. I need to do things around the house and I can’t do it all myself.” She said letting out an exasperated sigh.

“What about Hook? Isn’t he helping you?”asked David.

“Dad, he’s wonderful. He didn’t want to leave me. I lied, I told him I was fine, but I’m not. I just didn’t want him to think I couldn’t do it. I didn’t want you or Mom to think I couldn’t do it. I’m just so exhausted.” She said tears were pooling once again.

David brushed his hand over her back soothing her.

“Liam is asleep. Why don’t you let me look after him and you go take a shower?” he said smiling.

“You would do that?” asked Emma.

“Of course, I would love to spend time with my grandson. I’m sure I can handle it. Now go.” He said.

Emma smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She quickly left the room to go take a shower. David walked over and looked down into the crib watching over his sleeping grandson.  It was as if he knew he was being watched and his little eyes popped open looking up to see him.

“Hello Liam, you want to sit with Grandpa for awhile?”asked David cooing at the wiggling little baby.

David scooped him up into his arms and walked over to sit in the rocker by the window in Liam’s room.

“Go easy on your Mommy Liam. She’s trying her best. You need to sleep just a little longer so she can get some rest too. “ said David sweetly.

Liam cooed and looked up at David wrapping his little finger around his own.

Emma came rushing into the room with her wet hair dangling and dripping as she toweled it dry.

“Is everything ok?”she asked.

“Emma, we are fine. Liam and I are having some Grandpa and Grandson bonding. Now go take care of yourself.” Said David sweetly talking to Liam.

Emma nodded and went back to her room. She felt relieved to have her father there. Liam was fine, he wasn’t screaming and David seemed happy to hold him and rock him.

She took her time drying her hair and styling it. She dressed in something that felt comfortable but didn’t make her feel like a homeless person. She even put on a little make up. She was starting to feel like herself again.

She walked back into Liam’s room to relieve her father to find him putting a sleeping baby down into his crib.

David put his finger to his lips to silence her.

She stopped short and backed out of the room. He followed shortly after.

“He’s asleep?”she asked.

David shut his door quietly.

“Yes, Grandpa has the baby touch according to your mom. When Neal was cranky I could always get him to sleep.” Said David smiling.

Emma hugged him.

“Thank you Dad. I really appreciate your help today. I actually feel like a person instead of just a milk machine.” Said Emma.

 “How about we go into the kitchen and you let me make you some lunch?”asked David.

Emma smiled.

David quickly whipped up a batch of grilled cheese sandwiches and some hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon on top. Emma took a little nap on the couch while David made the lunch.

“Honey, come on let’s eat.” Said David.

“What, I’m awake, is the baby ok?”she said as she got up with a start.

“Liam’s fine, he’s still asleep. Lunch is ready.” said David smiling.

“Oh ok, I’m sorry I fell asleep.” said Emma.

She got up from the couch slowly and moved to the kitchen.

“Thank you Dad.” Said Emma.

“You never have to thank me for taking care of my little girl.” said David.

They sat eating and David told her about the latest stuff happening in the town while she’d been home taking care of Liam. She was happy to feel more like herself by the minute.

The sound of Liam crying brought her back to reality and out of the little daddy’s girl bubble that David built for her in the last 2 hours he’d been with her.  She got up and David put his hand on her shoulder pushing her back into her seat gently.

“Get comfortable and let me get him.” He said.

She nodded and stood to walk over to her comfy recliner. She relaxed when she heard Liam stop crying. She took a deep breath exhaling slowly.

“Here’s the little pirate prince all clean and ready for his Mommy.” Said David handing the swaddled baby over to Emma.

“Come here little man. Mommy missed you. Are you hungry?”she asked sweetly.

Liam looked up at her with his big blue eyes wide and a little smile on his face.

David leaned over and kissed her on top of her head and kissed Liam.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Said David.

“Dad, Thank you.” Said Emma smiling.

“How about same time tomorrow? “ he asked.

“Really? That would be amazing.” Said Emma.

“Ok, bye Honey.” Said David shutting the door behind him.

 Later that day with Killian came home he found Emma sleeping on the couch, Liam sleeping in his crib and the sink empty.

He walked over and pulled a blanket from the side of the couch and covered his beautiful wife leaving her with a kiss on her head.  He was relieved to see she was getting some rest and planned to surprise her with dinner and a back rub when she woke up.


	11. Emma's Wedding Pre-game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N: I was having some serious CS feels after the BTS pics came out for their date. This is a continuation of my Jones family AU – the beginning. Emma is preparing to walk down the aisle and she has some quiet moments with her parents.

There was a light breeze blowing in the window after she urged it open. Emma sat on the floor of her bedroom with the white tulle pooling up around her like a fluffy storm. She felt the air rush out of her lungs and she needed to sit down. She blinked her eyes closed and worked to get a grip on what was happening. She took the air into her lungs and let it out slowly.

“Emma, are you alright?”asked Snow rushing over to her.

“Mom, I’m not sure. I just couldn’t breathe for a minute and I felt light headed. “ she said.

Snow helped her daughter up to her feet and checked the back of her corset. She loosened the laces and gave her a little more space to breathe.

“How’s that?” she asked hugging into her beautiful daughter’s back.

“Much better. I will never get used to this fashion.” Said Emma.

“Well, it’s just for today and you look beautiful.” Said Snow smiling.

“I know but I don’t want anything to go wrong. He’s waited a long time for this and I want it to be perfect.” She said.

“Emma, he is going to be blown away when he sees you walk into that room. I’m still so happy you went with a traditional fairytale gown.” Said Snow with tears in her eyes.

“You think so?”said Emma twirling around in a circle.

“Perfect.” Said Snow gripping her hands together and smiling.

“ I couldn’t have done this without you. I hope you know how much it means to have you with me today. That you are my maid of honor.” Said Emma.

She felt the tears pooling in her eyes. She began waving her hand in front of her face trying to fend off the tears so they wouldn’t ruin her makeup.

“I was so honored that you asked me. How many mothers and daughters would get the chance to be such close friends like we are?” said Snow giving her daughter a hug.

Snow smoothed down the billowing fabric around the bottom of Emma’s dress.

“I have something for you. “ said Snow pulling out a little box.

“Mom, you didn’t have to get me a gift.” Said Emma.

“Of course I did. My daughter doesn’t get married every day. Open it.”said Snow.

“It’s beautiful.”said Emma.

It was a tiny blue bird jeweled pin.  

“Well, it’s the blue bird of happiness, it is also something blue as tradition goes.” Said Snow.

“Oh Mom, I love it.” said Emma hugging her.

Snow pinned the tiny bird to the shoulder of her gown.

“Oh no, do I have everything else? I don’t want any bad luck today. We’ve had enough obstacles.said Emma.

“You have something new and something blue with the pin.  I would say your something old is Hook .” She said laughing.

“Yeah right, but that doesn’t count.” said Emma.

“Oh, here.”  Said Snow removing her wedding ring from her finger.

“This is something old and something borrowed.” Said Snow smiling.

“Mom” said Emma with a broken voice.

“Your grandmother did say that true love follows this ring. I only think it’s fitting you should wear it today.” Said Snow.

Emma slipped the ring onto her right hand. 

She hugged her mother tight.  This time she was unable to hold back the tears  and neither was Snow.

“What’s going on in here?” asked David.

The two women separated and David saw his little girl for the first time. His mouth was a gasp and he had tears in his eyes.

Emma stood shyly looking down and smoothing out her dress.

“Emma, you look beautiful.” Said David.

“Thanks Dad.” Said Emma.

“Is that my mother’s ring?”asked David.

“Yes, I thought our daughter should have a piece of your Mom with her today. It was afterall because of her that Emma is here today with us.” Said Snow.

Now David was crying too. 

Snow hugged him.

“Are they ready for us?” asked Snow.

“Ah, yes that was why I was here in the first place. You have a very nervous groom waiting for you out there. He’s afraid you aren’t going to show.” Said David smiling.

“Oh no, really? I’m ready Dad.” Said Emma.

“OK, I’ll alert them to start the music and wait for you by the door.” Said David.

Emma hugged him tight.

“Ok Dad, thank you for everything. I’ll see you in a minute.” Said Emma.

David left to calm the groom and get them started.

“Mom, are you ready?”Asked Emma.

Snow nodded.

“You look beautiful Mom. “said Emma.

“Thank you, now let’s get you down there before the groom comes looking for you. “said Snow.

Snow picked up the gorgeous bouquet of lilies that the florist assembled and handed them to her daughter.

She linked arms with her to help her stabilize and they walked to greet her father.

“OK David, she’s ready.” said Snow handing her daughter over to him.

The music started to fill the little chapel. All of their guests stood as the wide doors opened.

Emma took a deep breath. David gave her a kiss on the cheek and patted her arm in reassurance.

“OK Mom” said Emma.

Snow started down the aisle towards Killian smiling at all of the guests on the way. When she reached the front of the chapel the wedding march began.

“I love you Emma. “said David.

“I love you too Dad. “said Emma.

They started out the doors slowly so she could gain composure. The corset was still cutting off her air but it was better. She took a deep breath when she saw him.

His mouth dropped open at the site of her and a huge smile crept up on his face. She felt a grin spread on her face that matched his and she felt her steps get faster. David chuckled a little as the pace increased.

She didn’t even notice anyone watching her on the way down. Once she locked eyes with Killian she could only think of him and her nervousness was gone. She just wanted to get down the aisle and greet him. She was ready. She was ready to be Mrs. Killian Jones.

When they reached the end of the aisle her father extended his hand to Killian to shake it. He kissed Emma on the cheek and moved to stand next to Killian as his best man.

Killian grabbed Emma’s hand and kissed it lightly. His eyes never left hers. She could see he was forming tears too and she had to blink to hold them back herself.

“I love you Killian.” she whispered just for him.

He squeezed her hand a little tighter.

“I love you too Emma.” He said.

 

 


	12. Liam's First Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a little Jones Family Feels - Liam takes his first steps.

“Killian! Killian come quick!” she called from the living room.

She held out her arms and her little boy was toddling over to her taking small steps after letting his tiny hand go from the couch.

“Love, what is it?” he asked walking into the room only to stop in his tracks at the site before him.

“Come to Mommy Liam.” she called holding out her arms.

The tiny toddler giggled as he took stumbling steps towards his mother’s open arms.

Killian stood holding his breath and smiling as he watched his son taking his first steps.

Emma scooped him up when he happily reached her and twirled him up into her arms.

“That’s mommy’s big boy.” She said kissing his cheeks.

Killian was immediately up behind them hugging them both.

“I’m so proud of you lad.” He said smiling.

Emma held him close as he was wiggling to get free.

“I can’t believe he is already walking.” Said Emma.

“Well, Love he is a Jones.” Said Killian grinning from ear to ear.

“Ok Liam, now you walk to Papa.” she said kissing his tiny cheek.

She sat him down lightly on the floor next to the couch.

“Killian you stand over there and call to him. He likes to pull himself up first on the couch.” Said Emma.

She walked over and picked up the video camera.

Liam’s eyes watched her as she moved about the room. Killian knelt down as Emma had and held out his arms.

“Liam, come over to Papa.” He said smiling.

Liam gurgled pulling his finger from his mouth and pulling himself up to standing position against the couch.

Emma came behind Killian with the camera on.

“Come over to Papa Liam.” called Emma sweetly.

He looked up and smiled at her and started taking wobbly steps towards his waiting Papa’s open arms.

“That’s it lad, come to Papa.” Said Killian.

Liam gurgled and squeaked as he took his little steps towards him. He almost fell one time causing Killian to jump but Emma held him firm by the shoulder smiling.

Liam got within reach and he scooped him up and snuggled him close.

“Yeah Liam!” cheered Emma.

Killian held him out in front of him so he could see his smiling proud face.

“You are a marvel Liam. I’m so proud of you.” said Killian snuggling him close again.

“OK, now to Mommy Liam.” said Emma.

Killian placed him down in the spot next to the couch again.

“Here you go Papa, you can film this time.” said Emma.

“Of course Love.” he said smiling.

“Liam, come over to Mommy.” said Emma.

Liam looked over towards them and repeated the steps. He pulled himself up and moved quickly towards his mother jumping into her arms as he got close.

“Love, he’s so fast already.” said Killian smiling.

“I’m so proud of you Liam. You are getting to be such a big boy.” said Emma kissing him on his head.

She looked up to Killian who was standing behind her with one hand on her shoulder. He kissed her on her cheek when she looked at him with sad eyes.

“It’s happening so fast. He’s already walking. I just don’t want to miss a single moment.” said Emma.

“Well Love, it’s going to happen.” He said pulling her into his arms.

“I know, I’m just not ready for him to grow up.” said Emma.

“Well Love, There’s always Neverland.” Said Killian raising an eyebrow.

“I might just take you up on that.” said Emma kissing him lightly on the lips.


	13. Dirty Fruitcake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hello. Love ur stuff! I’m desperately wanting a fic of drunk killian and emma or just one of them and they’re just being cute and hilarious as their drunken dorky selves.
> 
> A/N: Drinking and being dorky can only lead to smutty times. I’m not sure if this is what you had in mind Nonnie but I hope its ok. 
> 
> It’s tradition that Snow makes the dwarves fruitcake each year but she is so tired from her new job as Mayor and new infant son. Emma and Killian take on the task. Rum and Fruitcake.. 
> 
> Rated M

Snow was supposed to make Fruitcake for the dwarves. It was a special treat that she made every year during the holidays that they absolutely loved. Emma offered to help her mother by taking this little chore off her hands when she witnessed her mother falling asleep in her cereal bowl. She never thought of herself as a good baker, a baker at all for that matter, so she hoped she could do this task justice. No one wants to see an angry dwarf.  Killian graciously offered to help her when he learned that she would have the apartment to herself while she was doing the baking. She might have alluded to other more enjoyable activities too.

Her mother was busy down at the Mayor’s office and her Father took duty at the station. He said it was the least he could do since she was helping her mother.  He was feeling the pain as well so she suspected he just wanted a little nap time alone there. Thing’s had been surprisingly light since their latest adventure ended.

She did all of the shopping the previous night. She left Killian with the task of bringing the liquor.  She had the mixing bowls on the counter with the start of ingredients in them. The remainder of them filled grocery bags on the floor.

She heard a knock at the door and figured it must be Killian. She opened the door to find him leaning up against the frame grinning. All she could think in that moment was how sexy he was.  In her mind she was weighing the options fruitcake or other more enjoyable activities. Damn Fruitcake.

“Swan, you look beautiful.” He said.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

“Did you bring the liquor?” she asked.

He picked up the bag from behind him.

“Aye. I got rum.” He said grinning.

“Great, that was the final ingredient. It said we coat the cake in liquor after it’s made. Rum should work.” Said Emma.

He walked in behind her and shut the door.

“Fruit cake? This is something people eat?” asked Killian.

“Well the dwarves really love it and my mother promised.  She’s been making it for them for years, even during the curse. I don’t see the draw but apparently it’s like gold to them. She said this fruitcake has gotten her more favors over the years. She also said the dwarves like the tradition.” Said Emma.

“This dessert transcends curses?” said Killian.

“I guess so. Here’s the recipe.” Said Emma.

Killian read over the recipe and he looked less than thrilled about it.

“Sounds delicious.” Said Killian rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, it’s not really my taste either.” Said Emma.

“We’ll just use extra rum.” Said Killian smiling.

Emma nodded and took two glasses down from the cabinet.

“We better try it and make sure it goes well with cake.” Said Emma.

“I like the way you think Swan. Rum goes with anything in my opinion.” Said Killian.

He poured the rum equally in both glasses and handed one to Emma.

“Cheers Love.” said Killian.

“Cheers.” Said Emma.

She clicked glasses with him and took back the drink like a shot.

“Another?” asked Killian.

Emma nodded.

“Thank you for helping me with this.” Said Emma.

“Swan, you know I’m happy to try anything with you. Even making cake with fruit in it.” Said Killian smiling.

“Ok Captain, here put this on.” Said Emma handing him an apron.

Killian held out the apron in front of him so he could examine the print and design.

“Kiss the cook?” he asked.

“It’s my dad’s. My mom thought it was cute. You know how they are.  At least you don’t have to wear Bun in the Oven.” Said Emma.

“Perhaps I can help you with that too.” Said Killian raising an eyebrow.

“One thing at a time.” said Emma.

She picked up the shot and took it back.

“Can’t blame a man for trying.” Said Killian.

He took his shot.

They put on the aprons and started putting together the ingredients. The first batch was in the oven baking and they were on the second batch.  They managed to mix all of the ingredients while taking shots.  They both had a mixture of flour and batter all over them.

The mixer was being a bit temperamental and Killian might have punctured the bag of flour with his hook so things were just a little messy.  She was pretty sure they put in all the ingredients in this batch so Killian was mixing in the fruits. She was feeling the rum now and from the looks of him so was Killian. He looked adorable with flour brushed up the side of his face and wearing an apron. He was grinning as he pushed the speeds on the mixer back and forth. He was still getting used to modern technology so everything seemed like a toy. His boyish grin always tugged at her heart.

“How’s this?” he asked.

He turned off the mixer and she stuck her finger in the bowl scooping out a little of the batter. She held out her finger challenging him to taste it. He leaned forward and sucked on it slowly. She felt a shiver run through her body as he licked off the batter. 

“Not sure, I think I might need another taste.” said Killian raising his eyebrow.

 Emma scooped out just a little more and rubbed it against her bottom lip and smiled. Killian wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Emma laughed and tossed her head back looking up at him with the batter clinging to her lip.  He looked into her challenging eyes and licked her bottom lip slowly at first and then sucked it into his mouth pulling back gingerly with a smirk as he took off the batter.

“It’s getting better with each taste.” Said Killian.

He was looking down at her with his glittering blue eyes that tempted her to want to do things to him. She leaned up and kissed his neck brushing her lips over to his earlobe and sucked.

“You had a little there by your ear. Taste good.” She whispered.

He leaned down and pressed wet kisses along her neck until he reached her pulse point and sucked hard marking her with a little bruise.

“You had a little there.” He said grinning.

“Is that so?” she said smirking.

She stuck her finger into the batter and tapped it to his neck.

“Looks like you got some there.” She said.

She lapped at his neck and then sucked hard marking him too. She pulled back laughing.

 Killian poured another shot. He pulled her sleeve aside exposing her shoulder. He tapped the spoon of batter against her exposed skin. He took back the shot and then licked at her shoulder sucking off the batter.

“Taste better with the rum.” He said grinning.

He took a scoop of the batter on his finger and was about to touch again but she held up her finger waving him not to.

“My turn.” She said.

She picked up the bottle, took a swig and slammed it onto the table with a thud. She grabbed his hand pulling his finger into her mouth. She sucked hard and slowly twirled her tongue around his finger licking off the batter taking his finger in and out of her mouth.

Killian closed his eyes and groaned. She was doing devilish things to him. He could feel himself getting more aroused.  She was making it hard for him to be a gentleman.

“Love, do you know what you are doing to me?” he asked.

She let his finger go and smiled as she gazed into his lust filled eyes batting her eyelashes like she was an innocent little doll.   

The timer on the oven went off bringing them back to reality.  Emma grabbed the oven mitts and pulled the cakes from the oven and placed them on the table to cool.

“When do we add the rum?” he asked.

“It says here that they need to cool down for awhile. Then we soak them.” Said Emma.

“Ah, so we’ve got time then.” He said.

He was up behind her within seconds after she placed the last cake down. He pushed her hair to the side and began placing kisses along the back of her neck up towards her ear. She let her head drop back against him so he could have better access to her neck. He untied her apron and his hand was around her waist. His hand was roaming over her stomach. She leaned back into him as he continued kissing her soft and slow. His hand was sliding under her shirt and cupping her breast.  Her nipple perked up as he ran his thumb back and forth. She moaned as he pinched it hard. She turned in his arms and leaned up to capture his lips.

She licked across his bottom lip and his tongue met hers. His kiss became more desperate and sensual. He backed her against the counter. She giggled against his lips. He pulled back and looked to see she was staring him down, her pupils blown wide barely any green left.  

“I don’t think anyone will be home soon but not here.” She said smiling.

“Are you suggesting? “he asked raising an eyebrow.

She nodded licking her lips.

“My room is upstairs.” She said.

She tossed her apron on the counter, grabbed his hand and guided him towards the stairs to her room. As soon as she closed the door behind them he pressed her into it immediately capturing her lips. Her hands went into his hair and grasped at the soft strands around his neck. He tugged at the hem of her shirt and she held up her arms allowing him to pull it over her head. She was thankful she remembered to step up to the pretty blue lace bra with matching panties.  Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could feel the heat rushing between them.  His hand caressed the side of her face and he looked into her eyes.

“Gorgeous.” He whispered as his hand trailed over her breast.

He pressed soft wet kisses down her neck and along her shoulder. She could feel herself getting wetter as he touched her. She wanted him the minute he walked in the door.  

She slid her hands under his jacket and pushed it off onto the floor. She made quick work of the buttons on his vest and shirt. She ran her hands over his shoulders and felt his smooth skin. His kisses were becoming more desperate and insistent.

“Over here” she whispered.

She grabbed his necklace and pulled him towards her bed.  She lay back and he helped her out of her pants and boots.  She was laying there in her lacy bra and panties. He was standing back staring at her with mixture of adoration and lust in his eyes.

“I can’t wait to have you Love.” he said.

He toed off his boots and took off his pants quickly. He pulled the small foil package from his pocket and put it on the little night stand. She watched him carefully taking in all of his beautiful muscles. He was so sexy and she couldn’t believe he was hers. He crawled over top of her kissing her up her body from her belly button to her chin. He was leaning over her smiling. She leaned up and brushed her nose against his and nipped at his lips.

She could feel his hardened length against her aching core. She wanted him and she was tired of waiting. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer so that she could grind against him. His lips were on hers immediately, his tongue tangling with hers. She moaned in his mouth when he pinched her nipple. He was grinding slowly against her and he felt amazing. She wanted more

“Killian, we may not have much time. I want you.” She said.

He leaned back and pulled down her panties inch by inch until she was bare in front of him.

“You are so beautiful, Emma. There are so many things I want to do to you. I want to make you feel good.” He said.

She took a deep breath.

“I need you. I promise we can take more time later.” She said.

He grabbed the condom from his pants and came back. She sat up and pushed his boxers down. She grabbed his warm hard length and stroked him. He groaned when her hands wrapped around him. She teased his tip with her tongue.   He ripped open the package and she rolled it over his hard length. He climbed back over her body, his fingers going to her wet folds.

“Emma you are so ready for me.” he growled.

She leaned up and bit his nipple between her teeth.

“Oh, is that how you want it.” He said.

She nodded.

He slid into her deep and she groaned as he filled her.

“Yes, just like that.” She said.

“You feel so good.” He said.

He started moving and praising her, whispering her name as she bucked up and matched him through each thrust, harder and harder until she was falling over the edge calling his name. His own release came soon after hers and he slumped down on the bed. Both of them were breathing heaving and laughing.  

“Gods Love, you are amazing. I’ve wanted to do that all day.” He said.

“I know felt so good.  Damn fruitcake. Figures I get a day off and it’s to bake. At least it was with you.” Said Emma.

“Aye, I’d do anything if I get to spend time with you Love.” Said Killian.

He picked up her hand and kissed it.

Between the alcohol and the amazing orgasm she wanted to fall asleep but she remembered the mess and fruitcakes sitting down in the kitchen. She really didn’t want her parents walking in and then finding them in a naked heap on her bed.    

“We better get dressed, My mother could be home soon.” said Emma.

Killian grumbled.

“Let’s get these cakes completed and then I’m taking you out. I’d like it if you would stay with me tonight.” He said.

“I’d like that.” She said.

 


	14. The Sick Little Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a continuation of my Jones Family AU. Their little daughter Annabelle was sick and they each took turns looking after her while the other would sleep.

Annabelle had been up most of the night with a lousy cough and fever. Killian and Emma took turns cuddling their little toddler and soothing her throughout the night.  The morning came quickly and both of them were dragging from lack of sleep. Their little princess was snoozing up against her propped up pillows with her mouth hanging open and she had a cute little snore escaping her. Killian walked over and smoothed back her hair from her forehead as he checked her temperature by touch.

He was relieved that she felt cool but she looked so pitiful sleeping there. He pulled up her blankets to her chin and tucked them in around her body. She stirred slightly but he caressed her curls on top of her head until she settled.

Emma came up behind him and put her hands around his waist putting her chin against his shoulder. Her hair was still damp from the shower she took to wake up. Their son was seated at the table eating his breakfast and waiting to go to pre-school. Luckily this bug passed him over and they didn’t have two to care for at once.

“How’s she doing?” asked Emma.

“The fever seems to have passed but she’s still congested.” He said.

She kissed him softly on the cheek and squeezed him tight. She was so thankful that he was such a good father.

“Thank you for taking such good care of her. You’re amazing.” She said.

“I’ve only done half the work Love and you know I’m happy to do it.” He said.

She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him through the door, turning to close it softly.

She looked up to see her sleepy husband’s wild hair and bags under his eyes. She pressed her hands to his cheeks and looked him in the eyes.

“Why don’t you jump in the shower. I’ll take care of Liam and get you some breakfast while our little princess is still sleeping.” She said.

He nodded and leaned forward to kiss her softly.

She walked out to find the little prince up to his neck in a lego tower he was building. He had his tongue hanging towards the side of his mouth as he concentrated on putting on the next piece. His blue eyes were focused on keeping it upright and building higher.

“Mommy, Look!” he called.

“Wow buddy that is amazing.” She called.

He boasted a proud smile as he continued his work. She walked into their kitchen and started to make coffee. She quickly made some breakfast for her loving husband, keeping one eye on the clock.

He came walking into the room just as she was spilling the omelet onto a plate. He was rubbing a towel through his hair and his tired expression seemed to be relieved. They exchanged a loving glance as he walked towards her.

“Daddy Look at what I made!” called Liam.

“Liam, that is amazing. It’s the tallest building I’ve seen you make.” He said.

Liam giggled.

“Aye Daddy! I’m going to make it bigger. Bigger than Henry’s!” He said.

“Buddy, we have to go. It’s time for school.” She said.

Killian sidled up to her and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

“Good Morning Mrs. Jones.” He said.

“Good Morning. Breakfast is ready. I’ll be right back.” She said.

Liam was reluctant to come over and put his coat on. He had one eye on his legos as Emma rustled him into it. She put on his soft cotton hat and scarf that Granny knit for him.

She smoothed her hands down the front of his coat and gave him a soft kiss on his nose.

“Love you Mommy.” Said Liam.

“I love you too Buddy. You ready to learn?” she asked.

“Uh Huh but you won’t touch my legos right?” he asked.

“Of course not. Daddy will protect your building while you are at school. No one will touch it.” Said Emma.

She looked over to Killian and he was smiling.

“That’s right lad, I’ll be sure not to let anyone touch it.” He said.

“OK Daddy, and I know they won’t because you’re a pirate. Pirates are rough and tough.” Said Liam.

Killian grinned at the look on Emma’s face.

“Aye Lad and don’t forget Mommy is the Sherriff. She’s pretty tough too.” he said.

He walked over and kissed his boy on top of his head.

“Bye Bye Daddy.” Said Liam frowning.

“Lad, you’re going to have a great day and I promise your tower will be just as you left it.” He said.

“OK, Daddy. Love you.” He said.

“Love you too Lad.” Said Killian.

He jumped up into Killian’s arms and hugged him tight around the neck. Killian snuggled his little son close.

“Come on buddy we don’t want to be late.” Said Emma.

She gave her husband a soft kiss and wrangled their son out the door.

It took longer than she thought at the drop off at school. It started raining and people seemed to slow down quite a bit whenever there was any kind of precipitation in their town. When she walked in the door she found her husband sitting on the couch with their little princess in his arms sleeping against his shoulder.  He had a blanket draped over them and he had his eyes closed.

Her heart squeezed at the sight in front of her. She walked over and kissed his forehead. He opened his eyes and smiled.

“She woke right after you left. Poor little thing was crying her eyes out when I got into the room. She no longer has a fever but her poor little nose was red.” He whispered. 

Emma caressed her hand over her tiny head of blond curls.

“Can I get you anything?” she asked.

“No Love, I’m perfectly content.” He said grinning.

He held her all morning until she woke up again. She seemed much better than she was the night before. Emma took over duty so Killian could pick up Liam from school. He came bounding in the front door raring to go. He dropped his bag, coat, and winter things along the way towards his legos. Killian was collecting them as he walked behind him.

“Thanks for guarding this Daddy.” Said Liam.

“Of course lad, If you need a hand let me know.” He said.

Liam nodded and went back to work furiously building.

Annabelle was sitting on her mother’s lap looking at a book when he came in.

“How are you princess?” he asked.

She looked up with her watery green eyes and smiled sweetly at him. She immediately dropped the book and held out her arms for him.

“Daddy up.” She said.

His heart melted every time she called for him. He looked at Emma and she nodded. He scooped her up into his arms. She had on her pink flowing princess nightgown that her Grandmother gave her. She put her head right on his shoulder and snuggled in.

He kissed her little head.

“She feels normal.” He said.

“Yeah, she seems to getting back to her usual self. She’s had her eyes on Liam’s legos since she woke up.” She said smiling.

He laughed.

“Thank goodness the Sheriff was here to protect it.” He said.

She stood up and kissed her husband.

“Thank you.” She said.

He gave her a puzzled look.

“For what Love?” he asked.

“Everything.” She said smiling.

It always amazed her how normal their lives actually were after everything they’d been through. She never thought she would have this. Even after the long sleepless night it was still better than anything she could have dreamed of.

 

 


	15. The Price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I woke up with this little gem in my head and I needed to get it out. Killian’s mission is to find the truth about what happened in Camelot, what happens when he does?

He could have summoned her but she’d made such a habit of showing up behind him whenever she felt like it that he decided it would be better to catch her off guard this time. He swallowed hard and continued burning the path towards her house.

Her vessel was not parked out front but he proceeded anyway. He’d wait for her to return if he needed to but he had to know. He was tired of the game she was playing and being a pawn in it. He had to get answers to find the clues he needed to save her.

He turned the doorknob expecting it to be locked but it was open. He supposed no one would freely walk into the Dark One’s Lair without knocking, but he wasn’t just anyone. He carefully walked forward looking around for signs of life.

The ominous door directly in front of him, his mission slightly changing as he took each step forward only to be interrupted by what he saw sitting in the middle of the table in the kitchen.  He changed course moving forward towards the glowing sphere sitting on the table.

He picked up the object and looked inside to see smoke swirling around. He examined it closer and then as if he was pulled inside he watched the scenes unfold in front of him.  Emma rising from the Dark One’s vault, fear in her eyes and desperation in her movement.

He watched her first encounters and the fear that washed across her face as the dark magic pushed her. His heart sank, he should have been there from the very beginning.  He swallowed hard and watched as she spoke into the air seeking answers. He surmised that she must have been speaking to the darkness the whole time.

He watched her encounter with Merida, she tried to resist. She didn’t take the challenge, his Swan knew that she could easily defeat the warrior but she wanted to be fair. She wouldn’t have hurt her, the darkness whispering to her pushing her.

He watched as he found her and helped her through the awful ordeal. She clung to him with everything in her. He should have realized in that moment how fragile she was and just how much he needed to protect her.

He continued to watch as the magical orb showed him each of her encounters with darkness, each time she chose to be the savior she was, using the darkness as a weapon to combat whatever challenge presented itself to save them, her family and friends, beginning with the Evil Queen’s request, saving Hood, bringing him back from the brink of death. She turned to him and clung, breathing him in and it dawned on him in that moment that she was desperate to try to stop the darkness.  

She tried to do just as he’d done, kissing him in hopes to lift the curse from her, but it was too late. She’d taken in the darkness, it was her chosen weapon as the savior. She used it again effortlessly taking on the challenges presented to her.

As each of her family and friends found themselves in harm’s way, they’d continued to look to her to save them. She’d gone to him after each transaction, clinging to him, and anchoring herself in his embrace.  He remembered holding her, relieved she was alright and relishing the feeling of her in his arms, always reminded that he’d lost her once and that it could happen at any time. He knew she shouldn’t have done it but he couldn’t stop her. He should have tried harder, allowed life to take its course, urged the others to save themselves but he didn’t.

She continued to act as the savior was but they all should have known she wasn’t the savior anymore. She was the one that needed to be saved.  They should have all banned together and found a way to get her out of Camelot as soon as they could. They had failed her as she said. He hung his head feeling the weight of what happened.

That was when he saw it, her final descent into darkness. Henry was in danger and he’d gone to try to help putting himself in harm’s way too.  He watched as the emotions passed over her face when she saw what was happening before her. Darkness whispering to her as she fought it but he knew it was the final task the evil seductress needed to push his Swan over the edge.

He heard her whisper, I’m nothing without them and then she succumbed. She saved them. Her boy clung to her and he saw the pain behind her eyes. He held her, she was shaking but he’d assumed it was because Henry was almost killed. He had no idea that the darkness had won.

When she excused herself to lay down he should have gone with her, he shouldn’t have stood on ceremony, he should have reminded her every single minute that he loved her unconditionally and that he’d be there no matter what.

He failed her.  He placed the globe on the table and turned to go look for her, stopping short at the sight of her standing silently behind him. She looked like a beautiful predator standing stoically silent. She cocked her head to the side, her eyes searching him over and her lips pursed. “So now you know.”

He blinked his eyes slowly and swallowed hard. ”Aye. I failed you.”

A beautiful smirk appeared on her face. ”Why are you here?”

The simple question burned in his mind. He’d come over full of fire to demand answers, angered that she’d chosen the darkness over him but now he knew. She’d chosen the darkness because of them, she chose it over and over because she loved them. She was this version of herself because of them.  He moved closer to her slowly. She looked him over skeptically as he took her hand in his, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

He looked into her eyes. “I came for answers.”

“Now you have them, you may go.”

“I’m not leaving you Swan.”

“You know this is who I am and if you can’t accept it then you should go.”

“I made a promise to you, that I’d always see the good in you and I intend to keep that.”

In that moment he saw a glimmer of his Emma in her eyes. He’d been going about this all wrong, he’d stayed away when he should have stayed close. He pulled her into his arms and held her. “I love you Emma. I’m not going to leave you.”

He felt her reluctance behind his embrace. “This is who I am now.”

“I know Love. I can’t live without you anymore. I’m tired of fighting it.”

“You’ll accept me, like this?”

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. The vulnerability was there, the reluctance and fear. “Aye. I’m yours and I have always been.” He felt her relax in his arms and her breath against his neck as he pulled her back into his embrace. “Good.” She whispered.

He needed her more than he realized as he held her. He’d find a way to bring her back but he’d do it while he was with her. He couldn’t abandon her again, not after knowing everything she’d given up for them. He would stand by her no matter what and hope that he’d break through. He had to, the woman he loved was in there and he had to rescue her. It was up to him and he’d die trying if he had to. He wasn’t lying, he couldn’t live without her anymore. The darkness would not take another love from his life.

 

   

 


End file.
